


Lost puppy

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, he knows what should be done, helping a little puppy, lucas is ever the logical chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Lumax helping a stray animal?- tumblr prompt





	Lost puppy

The rain had started to come down pretty hard all of a sudden. That was one thing Max missed about California, the weather. There it was warm and sunny, here it was cold and rainy. She had been walking home with Lucas, skateboard tucked under her arm as they walked. When the rain came down he grabbed her hand and they ran into the cover of some trees. It wouldn’t block out the rain entirely but it offered some shelter.

  
“Why are you making that noise?” Max turned to Lucas, there was a faint squeaking sound.

  
“What noise?”

  
“The squeaking,”

  
“Why would I be squeaking?” He wrinkled his forehead.

  
Max shrugged, looking at him for a moment in silence before they both burst out laughing. But the noise still persisted.

  
She walked closer in the direction the noise was coming from and suddenly crouched down, placing her skateboard beside her. “Oh my god!”

  
Lucas ran over to her and crouched beside her. It was a small puppy, no collar, it’s brown fur matted and wet from the rain.

  
Max gently scooped it up in her arms. “How could someone do this? To a puppy even?”

  
Lucas reached out and stroked the puppy’s head, “There are cruel people in the world.” His voice was somber, and Max wasn’t sure if he was speaking from experience - she hoped he wasn’t but that was foolish.

  
“The world sucks.” She continued petting the small dog. “I’ll take you home little buddy.” She said to him.

  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lucas stopped petting the puppy. “He’s cute and all, but if he has diseases? He needs proper medical attention. Not to mention you don’t know how to look after a dog. Or he could have an owner that’s worried sick about him.”

  
Max looked at the puppy. As much as she wanted to take him home, Lucas was right. The best thing for him was an animal shelter or even the vets. Anyone who knew how to give him the proper care he needs. And maybe she’ll adopt the dog if no one claims him.

  
“Ok, we’ll stop by the animal shelter on our way. It’s the reasonable thing to do.” She said and stood up, still cradling the dog in her arms. Lucas picked up her skateboard for her and they ran through the rain to the shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Lucas would be more practical about helping stray animals because he knows it needs help but also what can two 14 year olds do? So I thought he would be more inclined to help the dog but by taking it to get properly checked out rather than taking it in for himself


End file.
